


keep me waiting.

by clarkelance



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basically Just Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkelance/pseuds/clarkelance
Summary: after a week of orgasm denial, clarke comes home to her shared dorm to relieve lexa of her temporary torment.( this is a oneshot, it probably won't be continued. )





	keep me waiting.

Clarke always took her time. It wasn’t unpleasant to watch her unlaced her shoes, or put away her clothes. Conversation between them was easy, soft pecks exchanged as Lexa attempted to distract the other woman from the process of putting everything back where it belonged. Her need rested in every touch, fingers curling around an arm to pull her girlfriend closer and attempt to steal enough affection to make up for their week apart.

 

Each time, she was left with Clarke tugging away to prolong the inevitable reunion, lips curling into a visible smirk that Lexa caught each time she turned to open a drawer. Going home with the blonde for the break had been an option, though not one she could seem to commit to, knowing Anya would spend all that time alone. As long as a week seemed, she and Clarke had come to an agreement– an enticing game that was easier to play with distance.

 

_You don’t get to come until I get back._

 

She’d whined then, both in frustration and excitement. A week was by far the longest they had ever tried, not that it was an impossible feat to accomplish. Without the distraction of a half naked Clarke walking around their room, Lexa assumed it would be easy. It hadn’t been. The younger woman made it a point to torture Lexa whenever she desired, which had ended up being every few hours of the day, only stalling when sleep overcame them both.

 

The ride home had been as torturous as the rest of the week, more so at the requests made over the few hours that Clarke travelled. Despite being in the car with her parents, that didn’t seem to stop the incoming orders, the requests for proof of Lexa’s obedience. Her fear of sending the pictures which clearly depicted her fingers buried knuckle deep between her thighs — rested solely in the worry that the elder Griffins might look over a shoulder and note them sitting on their daughter’s screen.

 

They hadn’t, however, and it had been an easy greeting when Abby and Jake arrived. Now that it was the two of them, alone, Lexa found it difficult to resist. Her hand slipped into one of Clarke’s pockets, hoping to keep her still as she headed back to the closet.

 

“It’s been a _long_ time.”

 

Her words brought a grin to the blonde’s lips, evidently pleased that she had been the first to bring her frustration up.

 

“I know, baby— just a few more minutes.”

 

Clarke offered a slow kiss instead, one that Lexa eagerly lifted herself up to receive, though it only seemed to make the ache between her legs grow. The flick of a tongue against her bottom lip was enough to draw out a ragged moan. I sound as desperate as I feel.

 

Evidently, the noise alone had been enough to convince the other woman that she couldn’t wait much longer.

 

 

“Clothes off, I’ll be back with some water.” Clarke announced, lips pressed against her forehead in a soft gesture before she headed for the door.

 

Getting undressed couldn’t happen fast enough. Lexa tossed her shirt and shorts across the room, both hanging half off the side of the chair next to her desk. All that remained was the pair of panties around her waist, leaving them to be removed later, when it was time. Even pulling them away was too much to think about now, knowing how being exposed would affect her ability to complete her given task.

 

No touching, she warned, arms at her sides— not wanting to deny Clarke, or herself, the eventual excitement of ending their game together. She perked up as the door opened, angling away from it so that any passersby wouldn’t catch a glimpse of the naked brunette against the pillows of the bed they shared. It had made sense to pull both together after flipping from bed to bed grew tiring, limiting the space they had for things like this.

 

Her apology came quickly as she reached out to help the blonde set a pair of glasses against a nightstand. “I should have filled the fridge, I’m sorry.” Instead of stocking the bar fridge, her mind had been focused elsewhere, tidying the room, doing leftover laundry — all while being sufficiently distracted by Clarke and her teasing.

 

“I’ll do it later. I kept you distracted, it’s not your fault.” Clarke mused, leaning down to steal a kiss that Lexa excitedly received.

 

She didn’t beg for more, not that a roving tongue trying to gain entrance into her mouth gave her the option. Not that she wanted another option. Her arms slid up around the standing woman’s shoulders, fingers curling gently around the hair at the base of Clarke’s neck, softly tugging her in. Their kiss was broken by movement, one that made Lexa shift to invite her girlfriend closer.

 

“I missed you.” She said, carefully shifting to slide into the blonde’s lap. A week without a loved one — _all carnal interests aside_ — was unpleasant.

 

After a nuzzle and a well placed kiss against her neck, Clarke seemed to settle. “I can tell, I missed you too. Are you okay?”

 

Besides the arousal that seemed to plague every waking minute of the past few days, and the desire to be reunited, her problems were rooted in studying and polishing off readings. “Mhm.” Her hand opted to slide into one of Clarke’s, seeking more than just the press of clothes against her bare sides.

 

“Good. Do you want me?” The blonde’s voice was low, immediately coaxing a little buck from her hips. “I think that’s a yes, but I want to hear it from you.”

 

Lexa’s lips pressed themselves against the curve of Clarke’s jaw, lifting to purr her consent into an ear. _Yes, always_.

 

Hands slipped down to her thighs, coaxing the brunette to pull a leg back over, pressing her back against the University sweater covering Clarke’s chest. Nothing proved to be more comfortable than being so close, returning to her girlfriend’s hold after an absence.

 

Clarke never wasted too much time. Her fingertips teased hips, sliding down muscle to the soft skin against an inner thighs. Lexa trembled, unable to entirely control her reactions after being teased for days upon days. She wanted this, shifted to try and draw the blonde’s digits closer— only until they met the wet mess between her legs. The moment they did was the point of no return, where Clarke could no longer tease her as she’d done from so many miles away.

 

“ **Please**.”

 

It never took more than that. Two fingers dipped into her, immediately starting to sate the need Clarke had built up over time. She was soaked, as expected, and it drew a noise from the taller woman that made Lexa blush. At least she knew she wasn't the only one struggling to make this bout of denial work. Before she could suck in another breath, it was being stolen from her by way of Clarke's palm, pressed against her clit — fingers curling inside of her. 

 

She regained breath with a gasp, lifting her hips up for more. Impatience was the underlying theme of the afternoon, highlighted by the way Lexa squirmed in Clarke's arms. A hand steadied her hips as the other moved between her legs at a steady pace, drawing her closer to her orgasm. Cropped fingernails dug into the blonde's forearm as she wrestled to control her own end, not wanting to come so soon. Whichever piece of her struggle Clarke caught on to only doubled her efforts, sliding a hand up and tweaking her nipple.

 

" _Come for me, baby._ "

 

So much for self control. The combination of Clarke's touches and her words prevented her from holding back for another moment. A whine escaped Lexa as her head dropped onto Clarke's shoulder, eyes closing as the light became too bright to tolerate. The familiar sensation of the height of her pleasure washed over her, insides gripping and trembling around Clarke's fingers. Movement slowed as it came to an end, and a kiss left on Lexa's temple. Exhaustion overcame her once the high faded, stroking the blonde's arm to retract the hand between her thighs. Lexa pulled each of Clarke's arms around her waist, turning onto her side and cuddling into her chest.

 

"I love you."

 

She breathed quietly into the space between Clarke's neck and shoulder, tangling a hand into golden tresses to stroke softly. There was just enough energy left to do so, kissing Clarke's jawline in silent thanks. 

 

"I love you too, Lex."

**Author's Note:**

> bottom lexa uwu.


End file.
